The invention relates to controlling the bacteria and algae in recreational waters and particularly in swimming pools, both residential and commercial. The water purity standards for recreational waters varies from state to state. For example, a bacteria count standard for South Carolina is 200 colonies of bacteria per 100 ml. for recreational waters. In the past, chemicals have been used to control the bacteria and algae in swimming pools. Chlorine has been most commonly used to kill the bacteria in swimming pools. The use of chlorine creates a number of chemical problems due to the nature of the chemical. The chlorine can have many adverse effects if its concentration is not controlled properly. The chlorine must be continually added to the water due to losses from evaporation. The use of chlorine becomes both hazardous and expensive.
It has been known to use ion generators to purify drinking water. For example, in the Apollo program of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, silver electrodes were used in an ion generator to purify the drinking water for the astronauts.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a system for controlling bacteria and algae in recreational waters without the use of chlorine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bacteria and algae control system and method for swimming pools which uses an ion generator employing metal electrodes which are inexpensive, yet effective in controlling bacteria and algae.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for controlling bacteria and algae in a swimming pool by using an ion generator in which the life and effectiveness of metal electrodes are preserved.